What happens when BTR discovers FanFiction?
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: The guys, Jo, and Camille, look up on Fanfiction, because of a fan email. The guys are horrified, so they. i don't want to give it away, so i will tell you if yo read it. this is rated T for a reason. REVIEW, and SUSCRIBE.
1. the horror and saddness

**A/N well I was so tired when I wrote this. Check out my poll on my profile. The characters may talk and act out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**James' Pov**

"Hey guys come check this out." I yelled. "Yeah." They said. They came over and I said, "Well I got this email from a fan and it said to check out . I want you to check this out too." I said. "Okay." They said. We opened it up and it was selected under Big Time Rush. I had selected characters. "Who do you want to choose." I said. "Jo and I." Kendall said. "Camille and I." said Logan. "No Stephanie and I." Carlos said. We should all go on and look at this. Kendall was reading his and was so happy. "Yo K- Dawg why so happy?" I said. "Well this fanfiction said that I will marry Jo, and will have twins. Jo and I were to live in a mansion. It was awesome." Kendall responded. Logan had a horrible look on his face. "Loganator why do glum?" I said. "Well mine said that I had broken body parts, and I had to break- up with Camille because Jo and I kissed." He said. "What?" I heard Kendall say. "Yeah dude." Logan said. "Did you say you kissed Jo?" He said. "In the Fanfiction I did, in real life I didn't." he said. Carlos had the look on. "Carlitos, what did you read? I asked. "That I was married to a corndog, and had talking corndog kids. I want to show Jo and Camille. We called them, and they came up. When we read new ones, Kendall and Jo had a horrific look on their faces, and we were all disgusted. 

**Kendall's Pov**

We invited the girls over to read the stories. When we had seen the new ones, we almost died of horror. We had seen the new ones and I saw one that said, I had sex with some girl, while dating Jo, James had one that he was dating Katie, and had sex with a Jennifer. Carlos' was that he and Logan were dating, and Camille got raped by Jett. I had found a good one about me and Jo, and showed it to her. We were happy that we had a good one. I had decided to make an account, and write really good ones about me and Jo. I had made a truth or dare one. We were given dares and truths by our fans. They didn't even know it was us.

**Sunshine Flower **

**James: T) Who is your favorite celebrity crush?**

**D) I dare you to go a week without using your comb, and mirror. **

**Kendall: T) Would you cheat on Jo to date Jessica Biel?**

**D) I dare you to go a week without talking to Jo. P.S. Every time you talk to her, Carlos gets to break your hockey stick, and gets to jump on you. Also this means texting, emailing, chatting on oovoo, skype, youtube, face book, myspace, twitter, anything. No kissing, hugging, or anything romantic. **

**Carlos: T) Would you go out with Jennifer 1, Jennifer 2, or Jennifer 3?**

**D) I dare you to lick Jo's stomach. **

**Logan: T) would you date a fan?**

**D) I dare you to kiss James. **

"My celebrity crush is Emma Watson. Ok but that will not happen." James said. James, do you want to see Kendall not talk to Jo for 1 week?" Logan asked. "Yeah." James said. "Well I will not cheat on Jo for Jessica Biel. No fair, I can't talk to, nor flirt, or text Jo." I said. "Well you can still see her, but no talking." Logan said. "Do you realize how hard it is to not flirt with Jo?" I asked. "No." Logan said. The girls had left when we started playing truth or dare. I called Camille; the day I found out I can't talk to Jo, but when I called I got a surprise.

**A/N I know this is short compared to my regular work but, I wrote this in chapters please review, I am fairly new to FF, I just started, in December, and I have written 9 stories not counting this one. I have been getting better. This FF will probably have 9 chapters idk maybe more, maybe less. I had Please vote on my poll on my profile. **


	2. even worse

**A/N I have written a 2****nd**** chapter for this. Sunshine Flower said I should make chapters. BTW thanks Sunshine Flower. BTW Jo and Camille had gone shopping, before they made a FF account. You can give me ideas for dares too. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this fanfiction idea. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I called Camille to tell Jo what I couldn't do for one week. When I picked up the phone, I realized that Camille didn't answer her phone. I said "hi." I heard Jo's voice, she said "Kendall why are you calling on Camille?" I hung up not wanting Carlos to kiss her. I then waited 5 minutes, and then called back. Camille answered. **A/N their Conversation is in bold.**

**Kendall13: Camille.**

**Crazy actress: Kendall.**

**Kendall13: Why was Jo on your phone a minute ago?**

**Crazy actress: Well I had to go to the bathroom, and asked her to watch my phone, and if you guys, or anyone that is from the Palm Woods calls, to answer it. **

**Kendall13: Oh.**

**Crazy actress: Why did you hang up, she is crying?**

**Kendall13: Well I was dared not to talk, flirt, text, face time, kiss, hug, or anything romantic, to Jo. Every time I talk to her, Carlos gets to break my hockey stick, and gets to jump on me. He also gets to kiss her each time I do.**

**A/N I know that Carlos kissing Jo part wasn't in the first part, but it will be part of a secret. **

**Crazy actress: Oh.**

**Kendall13: I want to talk to her, but I couldn't. Can you tell her I love her? Also tell her I can't do any of the stuff I told you.**

**Crazy actress: ok no problem.**

**Kendall13: thanks and Logan said hi.**

**Crazy Actress: tell him same.**

**Kendall13: Ok so.**

**Crazy Actress: well I have to tell her so she doesn't cry.**

**Kendall13: Ok I love her. **

**Crazy Actress: KK bye. **

**Camille's Pov**

"Heyyy Jo." I said. "Who were you talking to?" she asked. "Oh well I was talking to…" I said. "Who is…?" she asked. "Kendall." I blurted, and then covered my mouth. "Oh, so he talks to you and he hangs up on me." She said sadly. "Jo, Kendall told me that he is forbidden to talk, flirt, text, face time, kiss, hug, or do anything romantic to you." I spoke. "Why can't he?" she asked. "Well he was dared, and every time he does that then Carlos breaks his hockey stick, jumps on him, and gets to kiss you." I said. "Oh." she said.

**Kendall's Pov**

Well Carlos managed to get Jo over here. I felt bad for Logan because he had to kiss James. James had decided that he and Logan cannot do that, so anything involving 2 guys, doing something, is off limits. Carlos picked Jennifer 3. I had been lying on the couch face down, and moaning Jo's name. Jo had walked in, so Carlos could kiss her stomach. I was jealous. But I didn't look. After I said "Carlos how could you?" He then said "Well it was a dare, and well I don't back down from dares." I then said, "Well it is bad enough I cannot even talk to her, but you get to kiss her." Logan said he would date a fan. We then read our next dares.

**TheBlonde14**

**James: T) Would you kiss Katie or Jo.**

**D) I dare you to kiss who you picked.**

**Carlos: T) Would you kiss Camille or Jo?**

**D) I dare you to kiss who you picked.**

**Kendall: T) Do you want to kiss Jo?**

**D) I dare you to do everything you can't to Jo, in less than 3 minutes. P.S. Carlos you can't harm Kendall in any way, shape, or form. **

**Logan: T) Would you rather get expelled from every school in the world, or be kicked out of future doctor schools?**

**D) I dare you to yell farts every time someone says your name, coughs, or sneezes. **

James said "Well that one is tough because they both are with Kendall in a way, but I pick Jo, because she is not under aged." I was so pissed, because James and Carlos were getting to kiss my girlfriend, and I can't. We went to get Jo and Camille, and then went back to the crib. Jo came up to me and frowned. "Camille tell her I can't speak, nor do anything romantic to her." I said. "Jo started crying. I was so mad because I couldn't touch her. Carlos spoke "you have to kiss James, Jo." "I don't want to kiss James, I want to kiss Kendall, but he won't kiss me, or talk to me." Jo said. "It's not Kendall's fault that he can't talk to you." Carlos said. "Then whose fault is it?" Jo asked. "It was a dare from our fans." Carlos said. I was disgusted that James kissed Jo. But I was happy when Carlos spoke. He had wanted to kiss Jo, but seeing the look on my face, and that everyone else was kissing Jo he picked Camille. "Yes I do." I said. "Well looks like I can do everything I couldn't to Jo for 2 minutes and 59 seconds." I told Logan. "Yeah well Carlos gets to kiss her after." He said. "No." I said. "Carlos set the time for 2 minutes and 59 seconds." I said. "I am so sorry Jo for everything." I said. That was 30 seconds. I hugged her, and then we started kissing. We kissed for 20 seconds, and hugged for 10 seconds. I then said "Jo I don't like you anymore." She started crying. That took 30 seconds. "I LOVE you." I said and she kissed me. That all took 20 seconds. I then said "Well I only have a few more seconds of talking to you." That took 10 seconds. "Ok." She said. That took 3 seconds. "I LOVE you too." She said. That took 6 seconds. We hugged for 50 seconds. Then Carlos said "times up." I told Carlos to blow a kiss to Jo and tell her it is from me. He said that he would do it. Logan said "kicked out of the future doctor school, because there are other jobs he could choose from, but I have to go to school." Carlos said "Logan that was awesome." Logan said "farts." It went back to normal until there was another dare.

**A/N done. I hoped you liked it, please review, and vote on my poll, which is on my profile. Review, I take constructive criticism. **


	3. randomness

**A/N this is almost the most amount of reviews thank you to Jackie Grey I will take your idea. I hope you like this, please review. Characters may talk and act out of their TV character.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except this idea. **

**Kendall's Pov**

Well the dares weren't that bad, and now we have new ones. It has been 6 days and 23 hours. In one hour I can start talking to Jo. I can't believe it, the dare was.

**Sunshine Flower**

**All: dress up like girls, and hit on guitar dude. **

**Kendall: Kiss Jett in front of Jo. **

**James: Eat cow poop.**

**Carlos: dye your helmet purple.**

**Logan: fail all tests for 1 month. **

I was mad that Jo might break- up with me, so I had said, "does this count, I can't kiss a guy." "No it doesn't." They said. "Well let's get pretty." Carlos said. We wall went to Mama K's room, to get our make- up done. We then got dresses on, and then went down to the pool. We got all stares, and a lot of laughs. Guitar dude was like AHHHHHHHHH. We then saw our girlfriends, and said "heyyy." They said "wow." I was embarrassed, so I blushed. Jo noticed, and kissed me. "That was really awkward." I said. She nodded in agreement. We went to the crib, and saw James walk in with a cow, and its poop in a baggy. He then ate it, and then passed out. Carlos loved purple, so he was happy. **A/N true fact Carlos Pena loves purple.** Logan cried. Jo and I had decided to go on Fanfiction. We went to the website, and saw that we had a few reviews on our last update. They said.

**Kendall rocks my world: I love your writings, please keep it up. **

**The Blonde14: awesome keep going. **

**Jessica: I hated it, your writings are awful.**

**Jackie Grey: Good but, Continue with more writings. **

**Sunshine Flower: love how you are doing my dares. **

**Corndog luver1: I love the corndog part. **

We decided to write another chapter, about us, and Logan, Carlos and James. We loved the comments and told the guys. James was washing his mouth out, Carlos was adding sparkles to his helmet, and Logan was sleeping. We then put a movie in and fell asleep.

**A/N I know lame ending, but it is 12:00 on a school night, and I am tired. Please review, and vote on my poll. **


	4. Dustin, Break ups, accidents, & jealousy

**A/N Sorry this took so long, I had been busy and I had a giant writers block. I am going to post this because I got a PM asking where I went. Well I have been here, reading and reviewing on most of your stories. If I say this is November 2, 1990 not signed in then it is me. Well thanks a lot for all the support and help. This is what happens when BTR discovers fanfiction chapter 4. **

**Shout- out- goes to misslittlemaslow thanks for the dares. I will add them in and tweak it a little bit. **

**Jessica I know Kendall wouldn't do that it is called fanfiction for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**Carlos' Pov **

We were going to look at more dares, and they said:

Misslittlemaslow:

All of you poop in front of your girlfriends, and make them hold the poop.

Kendall- break up with Jo and kiss Camille in front of her.

James- you can't kiss, or date anyone for one month.

Logan- Whenever Camille says the word like you have to run around fully naked around the palm woods.

Carlos- You can't eat corndogs and wear your helmet for a week.

Camille- make out with Kendall.

Jo- lick Logan's butt.

"Guys I cannot break up with Jo," Kendall said. "Too bad," James said. Jo, Rachael, Stephanie and Camille got here a few minutes ago. They then read the new set of dares and Kendall, Logan, James and I had to poop in front of them and then have them hold it.

Kendall made a giant green poop, Logan had a small brown poop, James pooped out diarrhea, and I had medium blue poop.

The girls held it except for Rachael she had to hold it in a cup. Kendall had gone to Jo and he held her hands and then he had started to talk to her.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to break up with Jo, so I went up to her, held her hands and said, "Jo I don't want to do this, but I am breaking up with you for Camille." Jo slapped me.

I saw Camille and went to kiss her. Jo had looked pissed off. Camille had to make out with me, so that takes care of 2 dares.

Carlos gave his helmet to Stephanie and then he wouldn't move when we said he couldn't have corndogs.

"Like how are we going to fix both Kendall and Jo, like how is Carlos going to get his corndogs back?" Camille said. Logan had run around the Palm woods fully naked twice. Jo had left to go get someone.

**Jo's Pov **

I went to go find Dustin, my ex, from North Carolina. I had called him and told him to meet me at the Palm woods. I then saw him, he had a brown faux hawk with blonde highlights, 8 pack abs, slightly tanned skin, wife beater, shorts, thicker eyebrows than Kendall, and he had blue eyes. He was hotter than I remember. He screamed my name than ran to me.

I had hugged him, him and buried my face in his chest. He had then kissed me on the lips and I felt the same sparks as I did 2 years ago. He had brought me to the couch and we started making out and I saw Kendall out of the corner of my eye, he had then frowned and got jealous.

I saw him faint. I kept kissing Dustin and I moaned his name out loud. His lips were so soft. They tasted like coffee, and I then pulled away, and I told Dustin to come see 2J. Kendall had run away before we got near him. I had walked to the elevator, with Dustin.

Dustin had wrapped his arm around me and then it draped to a little below my waist. I then felt a pinch on my butt. And it wasn't Dustin. I then saw Kendall and then Dustin then turned around and saw Kendall. Dustin said, "So this is the Kendall who took my Jo." Kendall had said, "No you took her from me."

"I was her boyfriend since she was 13 and we only broke up because Jo left North Carolina then now we are reunited. I was her first, boyfriend, date, kiss, and sex partner," Dustin said proudly. Kendall then said, "Well I had won her heart and then you wouldn't be making out with Jo, if that crazy fan dared me to dump Jo and make out with Camille."

"STOP!" I yelled. Dustin said, "Ok babe." He kissed my cheek. "No she is my babe," Kendall said, and put his arm around me. Dustin said, "Stop touching my girl." Kendall then kissed my neck for a while giving me a hickey, and Dustin had then gotten so mad that he had punched Kendall in the stomach.

Kendall had then went and punched him in the face. Kendall had tried to dodge a punch by hiding behind me and then Dustin had punched me so hard, my nose broke and then I passed out. Either Dustin or Kendall brought me to hospital, and I had my nose all fixed up, and I was kissed by one of them, I didn't know who it was because I was out cold.

**A/N That is it sorry it is short thanks for reading please review on what you want to happen and then give me more dares. Follow me on instagram theallisonmullins1102 and on twitter 1allisonmullins. Thank you for sticking by me. **


End file.
